


Home

by cr3stfallen



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Highlander Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Love Confessions, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Size Difference, Vague Spoilers, vague reference to trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr3stfallen/pseuds/cr3stfallen
Summary: Self-indulgent as FUCKCringe is dead kids WolNPC is the new world orderSet anytime after Heavensward
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Home

Dishes gently clinked in what should not have been a heavy silence over dinner between two close friends. Aymeric had invited the Warrior of Light once more, to ‘ _ make up for lost time whence last we met’  _ as he told her, but it was little matter to her. She was always delighted to have more time to pester her favorite boys in Ishgard as she called them, and the meals Aymeric provided were always top notch. Beretta licked her fingers greedily before raising her gaze. Aymeric was holding back laughter for her odd manners, but what was she to do with bone-in dodo steak left in front of her after a long day? Leave it half picked over? She considered making matters worse just to see how far she could push him for entertainment’s sake, and quite luckily Aymeric had informed her that his house steward was given the evening off. Shrugging, she finished off the last bits of meat on the bone. At least she tried to keep the juice from ruining her outfit this time.

"I see the steak is to your liking then… I am glad I guessed well. Hopefully sufficient recompense for our last quiet moment going interrupted." He said.

She couldn't help but smirk. Beretta's flirtations may seem to an outsider to be wanton and free, but she had standards. Standards that the handsome elezen in front of her definitely,  _ definitely  _ overshot. 

"Yes, ser, it is positively  _ delicious. Juicy, tender, wild... _ " she sighed again. "Look at you sweet Aymeric, apologizing for nothing just to get more time with me. Whatever shall we do…” 

He cleared his throat, badly concealing his amusement. This was simply her way, and for all her talents not a single person could deny her the privilege of being just a bit of an odd duck. She had, after all, saved both man and country countless times, guided them with a surprisingly fair hand to a peaceful resolution, and managed to help save his dearest friend all the while. Between Estinien and herself, the man was well used to making exceptions to every manner of proper conduct for friends.

“I am so pleased to hear it is  _ irresistible.  _ I would hate to leave a lovely lady  _ wanting.” _

Beretta’s eyebrow shot sky high, stopping just short of another bite. Was he playing back at her?

"Regardless of why, I feel saddened our time was cut short ere we last met." he spoke again, back to the perfectly measured speech she was accustomed to elsewhere. Finally, the meat was brought to his lips, a bite of delicately cut steak cooked to perfection, and Beretta faltered a touch as her gaze lingered perhaps too long on his mouth for it. 

"Lovely, am I?"

Both of them were glad to be able to reschedule and get a moment to themselves. He was a busy man now, and she a busy woman always saving the world. The drawling pace that had passed her early time hiding in Ishgard was a thing of the past; no more time for her lounging in his great chair, lazily reading reports of some Dzemael drama or other with all the faux rancor of the high ladies both of them seemed annoyed by. To his credit he hardly cracked at her particularly overplayed imitations of their petty squabbles, try as he may to focus on the task before him. He played well with high-society, yes, but she could tell the annoyances with such formalities bit at him occasionally. His distaste for faux kindness of nobles while they backstabbed friends was one such annoyance.

“As if you haven’t known for many a moon, ma’am.” He smiled again.

Those slow nights were when she first noticed it; that sidelong glance that seemed just a touch too interested in her. A touch too gentle to be friendly, and a touch too long to be chaste. In quiet moments Aymeric and Beretta would steal heated glances they hoped no others would catch. She played it off time and again as playful banter, oft to resort to such as she was, but his flirtation grew more bold over time to match hers. It was in her nature to put on a coy play and maintain a healthy distance, and surely he of all people picked up on that silent understanding and was simply playing back in turn. 

Beretta answered, clearing her throat. “Well, I am hopefully free for the next week provided Alphy doesn’t beg my help with something or another. I kinda miss it here.”

Two tanks causing trouble together, as they do, pushing and pulling to find some balance in their friendship and both coming up more anxious than they should for such a simple occasion between friends. Aymeric had tended lately to bend to her whims, his familiarity bringing forth even more of his need to make peace in acquiescing to Beretta's simple requests.

"I am pleased you are allowing me to capitalize on your precious free time, then. I will make sure to not squander a second of it."

A sly smirk now curled his perfect lips this night as he lazily chewed over the meat with all the poise she lacked. His intense eyes bored straight through her, and Beretta found her throat dry. Luckily he had set out some lovely drink, a vintage peach champagne she was sure cost altogether too much, knowing him. Swallowing hurriedly, he covered his mouth and spoke to the table with a certain expectant zeal.

"Is the wine to your liking? I had no time to import anything heavier, but I assure you-"

"No apologizing! I would be fine with a cooked rat if it meant time with a friend." She answered. He chuckled, shaking his head to the side and fixing his silken, tousled hair. What was he so nervous for when she was the one who had been holding back for his sake over a year? She knew certainly he had a nicer future in mind than with someone like her, wish as she may. Sighing, she rolled her eyes. "What's up? You'd think with how well we've gotten to know each other I could reason out your behavior, but alas…" she said. Beretta raised an eyebrow, leaning back and gulping down the wine. Thirsty, indeed. She knew it couldn't be anything but his playing along as she did, but then why was he hesitating so much? 

"I do my best to speak honestly and truthfully, but even I have times where discretion is advisable. I mean no deception, my dear friend. There has been a lot on my mind as of late."

His tone was cold, the politician front he had cultivated pushing whatever anxieties he was holding at bay back once more. She kicked one leg over the other as she slouched, tilting her heavy head back to stare around the ceiling as the wine started to hit. Always happiest when she wasn't herself, her lips started to loosen even more and all too glad was she for the mood boost. 

“Like what?” 

Aymeric swallowed hard, piercing eyes losing their intensity for a second. “I would rather not say just yet, forgive me.”

"Fine, fine. I won't press. But if you're hiding something serious, trust I will find out before I leave. I won’t have you to suffer if I can help it, yeah?" She answered boldly.

The wine was very good, indeed. He looked warmer than ever as he leaned forward to watch her, messy hair framing his defined features as perfectly as ever as he steepled his hands under his chin. Too perfect for someone like her. 

"Nothing dire, no…"

His pause worried her, but she drew a blank and thus dropped the issue for his sake. Eventually dinner drew to a close, and he invited her to stay a touch longer and lounge in the study. She had never seen his estate proper, seeing as how they were interrupted before, so easily agreed. Aymeric made sure to keep a respectful distance the entire time to her dismay. Perhaps she had misjudged. Long ago had it been that Beretta abandoned all lofty thoughts of romance and love with men; they were toys for her to take out pent up aggression on, not beings to put her vulnerable heart on the line for. Their talk had turned more serious, and she worried at things that may never come to pass. 

“I just worry that I’m wasting my life, and at the end of it all I will have nothing but bloodshed to even feel proud of. I know it is the lot of those who draw their blade for any significant amount of time, but even so.” 

She was an orphan, left to rot after her mother died young with nothing to her name but those dazzling mismatched eyes. Eyes that drew the pity of many a passer by in limsa, and taught her that her only worth was in her body. 

“And what would you do instead, that you might feel pride in your legacy? Is it not enough to save countless people?”

The warrior of light knew what she wished to say. That she helped. That the world was made better for her efforts, that she was loved. But she stayed her tongue. Aymeric brought a hand between them on the plush couch, an entreaty to her sullen mood. It seemed an oversized piece at first they sat but now she wanted to crawl out of her skin for ever opening up at all, shrinking in on herself.

“We seem to be dancing around the obvious here. How long must I press before you trust me?” he begged.

"Maybe ten years ago, you would… have had a chance." A chuckle left her halfway through the stupid thought. Ten years, before she had been taken in a bad deal. 

"It would not be the first time I have pined for friends out of reach. Please, just tell me is this a fruitless endeavor? The truth, I can handle. This excruciating, drawn out play is yet another game entirely, and it is killing me."

She was exacerbated, annoyed, awaiting the mockery that would never come. Sitting upright, she tried to protest his confessions. "Is this what you were hiding from me earlier? Of all the people, though, surely for your reputation would say some nobody harlot from-"

" _ Fuck _ my reputation. Beretta, I am by all accounts a bastard and heretic, destroying the very foundations of my own nation in search of some implacable peace. Should I truly not find myself fond of the woman who saved us from that eternal struggle?"

Stunned into silence, his vulnerability nearly wrenched tears from her she didn't want to let fall. He leaned in to impress upon her his sincerity with that same unwavering drive he had on the night he ran to confront Thordan. All Beretta could do was blindly blink in his face, jaw set tight as he waited. 

"I just…"

"Whatever it will take to convince you of my sincerity, I'll do it. I will wait."

Her cheeks were hot against his gentle touch as he cupped her face, trying to meet her gaze and read it if she would not say openly. Too gentle. Sex was always a mindless thing for her, romance too expensive a luxury for an orphan, and kindness few and far between even so. Aymeric was not about to use her or let her shut down, for he knew enough to know she deserved better. So he spoke again, kneeling down beside her on the ground and still finding himself tall enough to converse.

"For many moons, I have tried my hardest to reason away this pit growing in my stomach, to accept that this was simply how you were, and these words of yours meant little. Yet it became harder and harder to stand that truth, to stand knowing that you threw this at everyone, and that I was simply another form of entertainment on your merry way.” 

“-Only the cute ones.” she said, trying to lighten the mood.

Aymeric almost sounded wounded, though he certainly knew what sort of person she was now, he had only seen small glimpses of what had led her to this. He chuckled, pulling back. “Naturally. You seem to know many such.” 

Too much alcohol, and not enough reason this night. Her voice was quiet.

“It’s a pitiful defense, I admit. Keeps people a safe distance away, but I should have expected anyone with a keen eye would see right through it.”

Her eyes heavy with worry as he inched ever closer to the reason for that distance. She wasn’t entirely sure if she could handle this again, try as he might. A man is a man, and her heart had been broken far too many times by them to trust words alone. 

“Is that what you want, truly? Do you tire of fighting against your better nature?” 

It was both a question of consent, and her truth underneath the defense. Aymeric was no ordinary man, and she was lying to herself if she did not witness herself time and again the integrity of his morals and deeds. Beretta took a few rather generous gulps of wine before realizing she was out once more, with little other distraction from his prying words. She shared her body with strangers, sating naught but the animal need while her soul lie untouched, but now… He was so close, and so handsome… 

"I don't wish to lose my friend. That's what I want." She answered.

Beretta tried to push him away, praying for the relief she felt turning down overbearing suitors would come once more, but she only felt worse. She wanted much more. His hands carded gently through her thick sandy blonde waves with a reverence she couldn't understand. A mess, a killer, an orphan and braggart and drunk and somehow completely adored by the most beautiful man she had ever met. 

"I promise, I could never hate you. Be mine. Beretta, I beg you. Whatever your heart desires, I will do my utmost to make it possible." 

It sure sounded like a love confession. Love, that thing that was far too much a luxury for one such as her scraping by a meager living until now. She melted into his hold, and that was it. He tasted better than he smelled, if such a thing were possible. She threw herself entirely into the attempt since she had decided to give up holding him at arm's length, and so she did, clinging to his arm with ferocity as she answered his kiss in turn. He sighed as they parted for breath, and though she knew her experience surely outweighed his, he was absolutely a natural. Needy hands committed her form to memory as he paused to press gentle smooches across any bit of skin he could reach. 

"Have you ever…" she asked.

"Laid with another? Yes, though I am loathe to admit it has been some time due to my professional stresses…"

Beretta held him back a bit, just looking him over. No judgement in those piercing blue eyes; just a gentle flush and the softest of smiles. He really had been praying for this moment for some time it seemed. A pang of guilt, then panic as his hands found her waist.

"And I as well. I fear I am so desperate that I wouldn't mind if you were a brute at this rate." She paused, then grimaced. "That. Sounded a bit cruel. I just mean, you don't have to worry about disappointing me. You're already better than a good chunk of the men I've seen for not pushing too fast."

He seemed taken aback at the casual admittance, pausing and pulling back as his hands had roamed before he could touch anything more vulnerable than her waist.

"Pardon?" 

Beretta once again regretted opening her mouth, settling for grabbing his cautious hand and putting it on her chest to hopefully stop up those thoughts, but Aymeric wouldn't let it rest until he had clarification. His hold dropped with no joy.

"If you misunderstand, then the fault lies with me, but I did not call you here just for this. If it is the alcohol talking or you are unsure then tell me." 

Beretta felt tears come before she could reason why, but perhaps she felt she was destroying something purer than her for wanting him. The facade she had adopted for many moons was failing. Her head wasn't clear, she had to focus to find whatever was hiding from her conscious self, but every time he smiled it was gone. Ever the coward, for she had known her answer for some time. 

Selfish. Disgusting. She felt herself break down and immediately regretted wanting to give in. It hurt too much. 

"I'm sorry, I…"

He comforted her despite the flash change in mood, uncaring for his desires in this face of his friend's uncharacteristic distress.

"Tell me." 

She wanted to be alone, to indulge the self-destruction she knew well down in the cold tavern before passing out in the thin bed upstairs. To run from this. 

"Your company alone is enough of a gift, and I have no pretense of being owed anything this eve. I simply wished to be honest with you. What is it you need?" He said.

That just made it worse. The drive that had been building dissipated in an instant, leaving nothing but a hollow ache. Sex was supposed to check her out of emotions, not enhance them. It was supposed to numb, not burn.

"No one has ever… been like this before. I do not know if I am strong enough to withstand it."

"If I am to be honest, you are the bravest person I know." He said.

After all he had done, now calling  _ her  _ brave.

"My dear Warrior of Eorzea, selflessly risking life and limb for those whom you hardly know all in the hopes of making a better world. Why would I ever pity you?" 

Her heart sank. Cruelty, she could handle. Selfishness, betrayal, she was accustomed to. Kindness? It seared her heart, cutting so deep with guilt that one such as Aymeric would waste it on an urchin with naught to her name but a body count.

"I can't." She squeaked out as she rose from the couch. The wine hit hard and she stumbled for a beat before he caught her.

"Have faith, my friend. At the very least, I have faith in you. Should that prove sufficient for the time being?" He waited for her patiently, firm hand grounding her. It was foolish to have such conversations in this state. "I am truly privileged to have your time in any capacity, but perhaps we should speak later." 

"May I stay over? I do not wish to be alone..." She asked quietly.

"Of course. I shall make us some tea then, and if you desire more comfortable attire I should have something suitable in the top drawer.” Aymeric pushed the bangs back from her face before leading her to his quarters. The large canopy bed seemed the one luxury in an otherwise perfectly simple but nice room. It was indulgently soft as she sank into the edge and waited, and she was never happier that he was the man to indulge in simple niceties. “Would you like the bed to yourself?"

Beretta paused, head down.

“No. Please no. Stay.”

  
  


-

  
  


As she woke, the unfamiliar surroundings confused her for a few moments. Oh, right. She had taken comfort in falling asleep next to him, and Halone above he was a proper little heater all on his own, enough to stave off the Coerthan chill and then some. Even in a flimsy top and shorts he was blazingly warm; it would be difficult to leave. She was boxed in a soothing, protective, a warm blanket with arms wrapped around her loosely and something at her feet. They had done little other than pass out swiftly whence their tea was finished off with little fanfare, having exhausted their mental stores in worry. Beretta tried to look down and found Aymeric at her back and a very large, fluffy cat at her front. That explained it.

"Twas my parents feline. She's very friendly, not to worry." 

Aymeric's gentle hand ran through her hair as she continued to relax in his hold. Everything she had as an orphan was earned, but now his affections were without question or expectation. Beretta waited for his touch to grow more selfish, but it never came. Her voice was barely audible.

"Why are you being so gentle with me? Any other man would have had his way with me by now." 

The way his hands trailed her form, Aymeric didn't seem capable of treating her like that. His hands brushed the hair back over her shoulder as he pressed a kiss into her neck. 

"After what you mentioned last night, to take advantage of you… no. I need this cleared up forthwith, though it is not a choice I have taken lightly you must know." 

At that, he gently pressed closer to her and made damn well sure she knew just how much he was holding back. How much he did want her. That usual anxious flutter she felt when sleeping with others was gone, and instead all she felt was anticipation. More present, more of an ache and pull than any animal need. Beretta grinded her backside into him as well and didn't miss the gentle inhale in response. Even like this she could tell he definitely, absolutely undersold his 'talents' on every level. 

"And tell you what? That I panicked because I have never been given an honest choice before? It was always with conditions or terms, and I believe I came to accept that as a fact of life." 

His voice broke against her skin. "That pains me to hear. More than you will ever know." 

His large hands should have been less soft for all the hardship they had seen, but the delicacy with which he traced her form belied their history. 

"Well. I. Realized some time ago that because I nodded yes doesn't mean I had other choices. So in all honesty, I have grown weary of that life now that I have other options. I know it sounds foolish." She said.

“It sounds perfectly natural. Mankind is nothing but resilient in the face of adversity, but whence that fades one can surprise you in many ways. I know even I myself have changed a great deal since we have met.”

For all he had been through, he kept his sensitive heart, and for that to now be open to her… In a flash, she had pushed him back and pinned him down by the shoulders, straddling him. Beretta bit her lip, mismatched emerald and sapphire eyes set to an intense appraisal of him. Now she was sure this was her choice.

"It doesn't bother you? My. History as it were." she asked. Aymeric swallowed hard, surprised but not upset as he laid helpless under her. 

"No. Should it? It may be true that your heart's deepest desires were hidden under layers of sarcastic flirtation, but surely you knew at some point I had seen through it, correct?"

He looked so adorable, intense blue eyes blown wide and searching for an answer in hers. She wanted to kiss him. More, kiss him ten times over, so much that he would be ruined forever to any other. So that is exactly what she did. She had hoped for a while that he had seen her true self, but the fear of rejection was blinding. His lips were soft and sweet, a receptive hum running through him at the contact. Beretta pushed more, fingers digging into his sides as she clung to him. Aymeric deepened the kiss, now gently massaging her thighs on either side of him. It was purposeful, gentle, and as he begged permission she laced her tongue with his. He had wanted this for such a long time, she could tell; it had always proved difficult for him to set aside everyone's needs for his own. 

Greedy hands delved up under his night shirt, kneading at flesh on fire with need for her. She could feel the mottling of scar tissue from torture she assumed, and had never felt such admiration in her life for the eternally beautiful man. They both had sacrificed much for a better future and no longer felt guilt this morn for indulging.

"My heart's deepest desire... This. You. To deserve being loved." She said.

"You do not have to earn the right to your humanity, regardless of your worries. It is me you shall have, then." 

Aymerics eyes were heavy, gently tracing her features before he pulled her in and bit down at her neck. Her pulse under his mouth was racing, arching into his attention with a whine. 

"My apologies, ser. I do hope your neighbors are not easily offended, for I am not quiet." 

"Neither am I." He smirked, biting at her collarbone this time. So he simply wished to brag about his improper taste instead. Bold. Even though he was beneath her, his desire was so fervent he could no longer hold back from taking more, large hands tracing her form before grasping one unbound breast.

"Naughty girl, sleeping in just a stolen shirt. I wish to hear every last whimper you feel, Beretta. Make them regret ever judging the strength of your spirit." 

He groped harder now, searching her face for approval. By the Fury, she loved him. Well and truly loved him. His fingers found her nipple, twirling it gently as he supported the fullness of her chest. Beretta groaned as she spoke.

"Are you not worried for your reputation should you bed a Hyur with no ties and no background?"

"Bed? I was thinking marriage. I consider you home, and no amount of outside influence could possibly dull the admiration I have held for you all this time." He answered.

Beretta licked her lips, and bad with words as she was perhaps she could show him in other ways that she cared. That this was what she wanted, terrifying as that was.

Home.

"Aymeric…" 

She tugged at his shirt, and the heavy swallow that accompanied his flustered blinking signaled that he had caught on to her plans. It reminded her of when they met with Hraesvelgr, the first time his facade cracked leaving behind the easily confused wild eyed idealist under all his polish and the first time she knew she was in trouble. 

"I must say, it has been quite some time since I was stunned into silence. Whatever you wish, dearheart. I am yours for today." He cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure.

Ser De Borel gently removed his top for her and threw it unceremoniously into the corner of the room. It must be desperate indeed if he was dropping his meticulous mannerisms, immediately working to rid her of her top as well. 

"I thought this was my time to lead, Ser." 

He chuckled. "Of course. My apologies." He may have told her so, but his body betrayed him as his hot and heavy dick twitched insistently between them. A gentleman through and through, the admiration was painted so openly on his face it made her blush as his gentle hands massaged her sides. Perhaps she could make him wait a touch, just to test his patience. Hungry eyes finally took in his exposed chest, already flush with need, a mottle of rather fresh scars littering across his musculature haphazardly. Her fingers traced reverently over each one, leaning down to kiss those perfect lips of his once more. They stayed lip locked for a short while, a dance of tongues as they figured out the other's rhythm before she broke for air, kissing across his beautiful face as he canted into the touch. Under her fingers she found the dagger wound, separate from the rest and much deeper; it left a discernible divot that the torturing did not. Aymeric spoke low in her ear. 

“Does it bother you, seeing me like this?”

Beretta shook her head quickly, nibbling at his ear and running her hands to grope at his chest and shoulders. “It’s proof that you lived. Wear it proudly.” 

He gasped as she bit his sensitive ear, blushing all the way across its long knife point. Of course she would know by now exactly how to break someone down in the best way possible, though hard to admit it was that she outclassed him for the time. “If I may ask, though. Do you have any such scars that you-?” A groan left him as she tugged on his ear harder, forcing his neck roughly to the side and cutting him off. She giggled at that response, sitting up in his lap until he faced her once more. 

“Just one. Early on when I picked up my axe, I was taken by surprise when we were taking down some ruthless raiders and sliced-” she grabbed one hand, placing it on the cut for him, “-here by a ninja and... You can imagine I was lucky not to bleed out on that shitty dingy.” 

Right along her inner, upper thigh, a razor thin dagger cut that had now mostly faded from all but touch. In that area, though, that was enough to kill anyone if left just a few minutes too long. It was also dangerously close to her the heat emanating from her need and by the time they both realized such, his eyes lit up. Slowly, he glided a few inches over and swiped over her already damp smalls, keeping direct eye contact. She smiled softly, bracing herself with her arms.

“Well. I also know of other things that can easily fell greater men.” He said.

She bit her lip, grinding her heat into his oversized palm. “Do go on, what things.” His hand engulfed her, one finger pressing up into her mound as he kept uninterrupted eye contact. It was then that it finally dawned on her just how much larger he was, and Beretta was not a frail tiny woman. Even so, he dwarfed her from below, and she was ever so grateful for his delicacy given such. That didn’t stop her patience from wearing thin though, so it didn't take long for her to discard the last remaining pieces of her modesty and straddle him once more. 

“Perhaps, say, the touch of a beautiful woman. Watching her take all she wants from you in complete ecstasy. The feeling of being, for the first time ever, completely and wholly at peace, knowing that all your fretting was for naught.” He pause to circle her clit gently with one rough calloused finger. “The sounds she would make coming undone for me.” His voice was a ghost of a whisper, hanging on her every subtle change. Beretta’s eyelids fluttered then shut, content to lay here like this with him slowly working her up. One finger gently pressed inside her aching womanhood, hooked forward to press against her front wall and grip her between his thumb and forefinger. Her skin was on fire, already overwhelmed at just one digit that she knew paled in comparison to what waited.

“I would like that.” She jolted up as he found her sweet spot, a rush of adrenaline up her spine at his measured touch, always giving her just enough to keep dancing on the edge of satisfied and wanting. “But why did you stay your heart for so long?”

“When was I to broach the subject? You are an independent woman with your own life and schedule that may very well rival mine." He whispered against her skin as she leaned forward, stopping him from teasing her any longer, try as he might. “I am simply content to take whatever happiness I can as it comes.”

Simple words, spoken true. Beretta smiled, laying her head against his chest. Curled up like this, even as needy they were it was a gentle comfort, feeling his heartbeat as he held her close. It terrified her to hold this moment, to not squash it or run or push too hard but she knew he deserved for her to at least try. 

"As long as I can stay such, I will try for you. This is all… new to me." She clung tight, grinding her wet pussy down on his now very stained pants. Size difference aside, at the very least slim Elezen hips provided little discomfort. Her lips found his once more, thirsty for this new warmth in her chest as she tried to awkwardly free him from his pants. Aymeric paused, regretfully breaking their kiss to help and immediately she laid flat against his dick between them. Hot, velvety soft, and absolutely intimidating as she spread her slick along its length. She had heard rumors due to her associations of the Elezen men’s junk, but never had the pleasure of testing it out herself. Or perhaps he was just blessed beyond measure in  _ all  _ avenues, though jealousy mattered little when she was now able to benefit from that luck as well.

"Are you entirely sure I will not cause harm?" He worried breathlessly, trying not to buck up at her teasing.

“Dammit all, I did not come this far just to give up because your dick is ridiculous, Aymeric.” She looked cross, biting her lip and frowning. “Just let me do this for now. It’s not my fault elezen are, well. Like that.”

The coarse language was just what he needed to hear, as his soothing touch grew passionate and ran down her spine to grab her plush ass. Slowly she lifted and guided him into her, breathing deep and unable to clench down on his cock if she had wanted. A few short seconds he waited when she was fully seated on him, both trying to catch their breath. 

“After all the Eikons I have slain, you really think I would be intimidated by a good time. Aymeric, do you truly know me at all?” She laughed lightly, grinding circles on his cock just to watch him go insane with need. 

“Forgive me, my dear lady, for worrying over your well-being.” His voice was edging on playful mockery, hands kneading at her backside before they quickly found her chest again. The desperation of his actions slowly returned now that he was assured of her resolve, but even his hands were not enough to engulf her breasts. "I will make sure not to make such a mistake again, but thank you for the opportunity regardless..." 

"I certainly imagined it but, I never thought you would want to sleep with me, much less a full out confession, ser. You really know how to keep me on my toes." She said, slowly grinding down even though it was still slightly uncomfortable even so. He must have read it on her face, stilling his hips for just a second. 

"I am in no rush, darling." A gentle hand swiped over her cheek, pulling her face close to plant a kiss there. "Use me as you will, I have set aside all plans." Pet names were once the bane of Beretta's escapades, only wantonly thrown her direction to get something from her. Now, she had never craved belonging quite so much. He placed another kiss on her nose, then forehead. Slowly she pulled back, and wet as she was it made things slightly easier. He was so hot, so willing, watching her intently for any sign of distress as she took her pleasure from him. 

“Fury above, you don’t have to tell me twice.” 

She whispered, nails digging into his shoulders as she sat up and continued riding him as he matched her movements. Aymeric returned to where he was before, coaxing her closer to her peak with one measured finger between them. The warrior in contrast to her own battle strategy was taking this painfully slow before a surprise orgasm found her, drawing a strained groan from her as she slumped over and grinded his finger harder into her fat pussy. He looked surprised, not letting up even as her breathing steadied again. “Truly, so fast?” 

She raised an eyebrow. “I’m not anywhere close to done if you aren’t.” 

At that, he pulled her off of him and flipped her over onto her back, smirking down at her. “Is that a challenge, ma’am?” All she could do was giggle, sandy blonde hair splayed out on the pillow in messy waves beneath her and a devilish grin creasing the corners of her intense eyes. Her hands gripped his hips roughly as he hovered over her, holding him at a short distance. “Come now, let me spoil a lady.” Greedy lips wet her breast, biting and pulling just hard enough on her nipple to make her whine with need before lathing over his handiwork. The other breast got his hand, kneading the flesh between his fingers as it spilled over generously and between the two she could barely stand it. He tried to push down and she held him at a distance, reaching to finally hold the fullness of his overeager cock between them still wetted with her juices. Aymeric’s eyes rolled back in his head before his head fell forward, aching for more. “Don’t tease me.” 

Beretta smiled. “Sorry, I’ve just never seen a specimen quite this impressive before. I can’t help myself.” 

He snorted at that, and she finally released her hold to help guide him to the right angle between her plush folds. 

“I wasn’t joking about the Elezen meats being delectable, my sweet.”

As measured as his movement in battle but far more gentle, every thrust was done with intent, dragging all he could from the warriors responses before rocking back. Something about the angle was beyond perfect, and as large as he was it caused no pain to satisfy that deep itch one gets in their soul when they have not been lovingly touched in far too long. Her hands couldn't stop from roaming, reminding herself that this was real,  _ he  _ was real, here, hot, patient, rock hard inside of her and entirely too pleased about it. Another gentle thrust and Beretta arched up to meet him. He gasped openly next to her ear, feeling a shudder roll through his core. It drove Beretta wild watching the most composed man she had ever met falling to pieces inside her, desperate gasps punctuating each thrust as he held back just the slightest. 

"Furies above, you're taking my cock so well...."

She whined, barely coherent. None of her other partners had gone  _ this _ far in the name of seeing her happy, not that he had to try all that much with his size. Despite her happiness, she felt her cheeks wet. 

"Dearheart?" He questioned gently. She was crying, for Fury knows why. Joy, perhaps. "Do you need me to stop?" Aymeric's hips stilled, moving to withdraw from her warmth before she instinctively locked her ankles behind him to hold him in place, arms pulling him to her chest. He smothered her in all the best ways, stilling his heavy breathing so he could check in. He pulled back enough to kiss her cheek, and a sob wracked through her. "Beretta, please speak." 

She shook her head no, her voice a whisper. "Don't stop please. I need this." One large hand cradled her head while he brushed away her tears, still looking quite worried. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Relief, safety. Luxuries that before now were too lofty a demand, and dear ser Aymeric was now giving her openly. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead, holding her in place.

"I meant what I said. I will do whatever it takes for you to know I am entirely sincere." 

She snorted, scratching down his back to goad him on and not too happy at the unnecessary attention. "Then shut up and kiss me. You're teasing me too much." 

“Happy to oblige.” He whispered against her lips, delicately balancing trying to drive her wild in time with devouring her very essence. Definitely, absolutely naturally talented. It’s not fair, beautiful and charming as he was as well to also know exactly what she needed without words. Beretta gasped against his kiss when they broke for air, feeling another peak rising now that she was comfortable enough to cum for him once before. It was still stretching her, filling a void in her soul she didn’t know was there until now, and every twitch just reminded her of how lucky she was in this moment. 

“F-fucks sake Aymeric… I… more.  _ More. _ ” 

He looked slightly surprised at her whining, bracing her gently in his arms and accommodating her desperation. Harder he drove his length into her, wet slaps punctuating the air between them as frequently as her increasingly loud moans. “Halone’s fury-” She cried fervently, yanking hard at his thick black hair and angling her hips just slightly to make it easier for him, tall as he was. To his credit, even as he lost his composure Aymeric never faltered, keeping careful mind to not drive too hard or smother her, but she could tell it took quite a deal of effort from the crease in his eyebrows and panting. All his focus was on her pleasure by now, shaking with the effort it took to make sure she came a second time before he did. A groan from him sent shivers up her spine, and it was then looking up at his composed facade entirely abandoned in ecstasy she knew she had made the right choice. 

“I love you.” She said, and he lost it. 

Aymeric’s voice broke into a stuttered laugh, letting loose his load so deep in her needy pussy she knew she wouldn’t walk right today. It was enough to drive her over the edge as well, biting down at his collarbone and latching on so strongly he was sure she would leave marks as she rode out her high with a wild cry. They stayed still for a few short seconds before his will gave out and he slumped over with a groan, still seated inside her. His limbs were shaky, large hands soothing her back down to Eorzea’s reality as he kissed the spot where his strength had given out against her neck.

“You have to warn me if you’re going to say something like that.” It was clearly playful but also a touch serious. He nuzzled her, humming contentedly. 

“Was it unwelcome?” She worried. 

“Not at all, I was just unwilling to leave you wanting after all this trouble because you took me off guard. It seems you will never tire of surprising me, now will you?” 

The warrior giggled deviously, nibbling at his sensitive ears. He whined once more for it as he finally moved to pull out and separate their sticky bodies with a parting kiss. He slowly rose with a groan, that perfect ass of his highlighted in the midday light peeking through the curtains as he rifled around for a rag. He returned a moment later to find her still slumped over in an undignified but very pleased boneless lump, thoroughly fucked. 

“Shall I draw you a bath, dearheart?” 

A girl could get used to this.


End file.
